Their First Meeting
by Minimer
Summary: Bellatrix komt haar heer voor het eerst tegen.


'Oh, Cissy, wat is je haar prachtig.'  
Narcissa keek op van de spiegel waar ze voor zat, ze had zich al helemaal klaargemaakt voor het feest dat hun ouders gaven en zij nam elke gelegenheid aan om zich mooi te maken.

'Wat doe je hier?' vroeg ze terwijl ze naar Bellatrix keek, wie er nog uitzag alsof ze net uit bed was gekomen.

'Hoebedoel je? Mag ik niet langs komen bij mijn lievelingszusje?' vroeg ze met een glimlachje op haar gezicht.

'Sinds wanneer ben ik je lievelingszusje niet meer?' vroeg Andromeda, die zojuist was aankomen lopen. Ook zij zag er beeldschoon uit, haar haren in perfecte golfjes, een mooie jurk. Helemaal klaargemaakt.

'Jij bent het gewoon nooit geweest, deal with it,' snauwde Bellatrix geïrriteerd.

'Ik bedoel, Bellatrix, waarom ben je niet op je kamer. Moeder zou niet tevreden zijn met je nu.'

Niet tevreden was zwak uitgedrukt.

'Daarom ben ik ook hier heen gekomen, ze vroeg of ik al klaar was, ik heb gezegd dat ik nog even bij jou langs ging, om iets te lenen, niet dat ik dat ga doen maar goed,' zei ze nonchalant.

'Bedoel je dat je zo naar het feest gaat?' vroeg Narcissa ongelovig.

'Cissa, wat ben je toch naïef, heb je het nou na al die jaren nog niet geleerd? Dit is mijn kans Cissa! Mijn moeder gaat vast enkel met de Van Detta's over mijn bruiloft praten en als jullie niets verklappen kan ik weg!'

Andromeda keek misprijzend naar haar en legde de borstel waar mee ze zojuist haar haren had geborsteld op de make up tafel van Narcissa.  
'Ik weet het niet Bella, het gaat wel over je man, Rodolphus komt ook vanavond, wil je hem dan niet zien?'

'Of ik hem wil zien? Natuurlijk niet! Anders was ik toch wel gegaan of niet soms. Kom op, jullie weten dat ik er een hekel aan heb,' zei ze smekend.

Voetstappen waren op de gang te horen en de deur werd open gedaan.  
'Schieten jullie nog op? De Malfidussen zijn er al, en de Van Detta's kunnen elk moment verschijnen. Oh, Narcissa, wat zie je er prachtig uit. Andromeda, haal dat eyeliner van je gezicht af, wil je? Bellatrix! Heb je zelfs ook maar geprobeerd je haren te kammen, het ziet er niet uit!'

'Moeder, het helpt niet, ik kan er niets aan doen dat ik meer op mijn vaderskant van de van familie lijk.'

Ze schudde haar hoofd, 'en opschieten, je ziet er niet uit.'

Met die woorden liep ze de deur uit.

'Bella, ik vind dat je gewoon moet aan, stel je niet zo aan, het is toch maar voor een avondje, ik wil Rabastan ook niet zien maar ik ga toch ook?' zei Andromeda, met een licht waarschuwende stem.

Bellatrix balde haar handen tot vuisten, 'maar jij bent nog maar vijftien! Jij wordt nog niet uitgehuwelijkt binnen nu en een paar maanden! En Narcissa is nog maar dertien alsof die weet waar ík mee te maken heb!'

'Maar wat nou als moeder toch naar je vraagt?' Kwam Narcissa tussenbeide, wetend dat haar twee oudere zussen niet goed met elkaar kunnen opschieten en dat deze ruzie's vaak uitliepen tot weken negeren. Misschien klonk het stom maar zij was altijd degene die rust tussen de twee bewaarde.

Bellatrix keek even naar haar jongste zusje, 'dan zeg je maar dat mijn haar te wild zat, en dat als ik ermee naar beneden was gekomen het een schande zou zijn voor mijn familie.'

Na Andromeda nog een venijnige blik toe te hebben geworpen liep ze weg.

'Oh, gewoon hoofdpijn dus?' schamperde Andromeda.

Bellatrix liep met grote passen door het huis heen, ze negeerde iedereen in de grote zaal en liep direct door naar buiten. Ze wist zeker dat Rodolphus haar gezien had, hopelijk volgde hij haar niet. Langzaam liep Bellatrix de tuin in, ze had de tuin altijd al een van de fijnste plekken van haar huis gevonden. Het was groot en bovendien werd het goed bijgehouden door de huiself, waardoor het er vanzelf sprekend prachtig uit zag.

'Bella?'

'Noem me geen Bella, ik ben niet voor niets Bellatrix genoemd, of niet soms!'

Hij negeerde haar, 'wat doe je hier?' vroeg hij zacht.

'Waarom volg je me?' siste ze, zonder zich naar hem om te draaien.

'Omdat ik wilde weten waar je naar toe ging, nogal logisch,' snauwde hij. Hij greep haar bij haar schouder en pakte haar vast, 'je wilt toch niet dat ik nare dingen tegen mijn vader ga zeggen over jou?' zei hij met een schijnheilig gezicht.

'Als je het maar laat,' siste ze en sloeg zijn hand van haar schouder af, 'blijf van me af, we zijn nog niet getrouwd.'

Haar ogen spoten vuur van woede, hij was zó...zó...vreselijk!

'Als jij je als een lief meisje gedraagt tot we getrouwd zijn,' fluisterde hij in haar oor.

Ze sloot haar ogen, nee, nee, nee, gewoon niet! Toch wist ze dat als hij het echt ging zeggen – en hij loog niet vaak over dat soort dingen – ze de poppen aan het dansen zou hebben.

'Dus, vertel maar, waarom ben je niet binnen?'

'Als je het écht zo graag wilt weten, ik houd niet van de feestjes en probeerde de mensen enkel te ontlopen zodat ik hier álleen rust kon hebben, was dat nou zo interessant Rod?'  
Ze kneep haar ogen samen, het was geen leugen, dat ze niet alles vertelde wederzijds.

'Ik geloof je niet,' snauwde hij en duwde haar.

'Wat wil je dan? Het is de waarheid Rod! Er valt niet meer te vertellen, en als je het daar niet mee eens bent, rot dan op!'

Hij draaide zich om en liep van haar weg, stampvoetend.

Woede borrelde zich op in haar buik, waar bemoeide hij zich mee? Zomaar denken dat hij een Zwarts zou kunnen commanderen en die zonder na te denken zal luisteren.  
Ze voelde even aan het briefje in haar rechterhand en glimlachte tevreden, nu alleen maar wachten.

Was het wel om deze tijd? Ze keek nog een keer op het briefje:

_Bellatrix Zwarts,_

_Na de brief die je had verstuurd neem ik aan dat we beide dezelfde gedachtes hebben over halfbloedjes, modderbloedjes en dreuzels. Het contact was erg prettig en nu ik terug ben van mijn lange reis uit Albanië kan ik je opzoeken.  
Ik weet waar je woont, je kunt me in de ontvangen in je achtertuin. 26 augustus, 21:00._

LV.

Negen uur, negen uur zou hij hier zijn. Het was nu twee voor negen, hij zou hier ieder moment kunnen zijn. Ze haalde diep adem.

,,Bellatrix?"

Ze draaide zich om bij het horen van zijn stem, ,,Mijnheer," fluisterde ze.


End file.
